Thinking Of Us
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Post-sex fluffy thoughts and routine. Roman's POV.


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE. ****  
**

* * *

Sex was great. Sex was probably one of Roman's favorite things to do after spearing the crap out of Randy Orton. And, maybe he should find it odd that Randy Orton was the second most physically pleasurable thing in his life right now but he wasn't going to dwell on that.

Right now, the only thing he cared about was the specimen next to him. The beautiful woman breathing in deeply as she tries to catch her breath, because sex was great and they just had it, but now it was over and that was fine by him. Because sex was what he loved, but with Bayley, the after was just as good; when their bodies laid next to each other with the covers just barely covering them up, he liked that. He especially loved looking over at Bayley. She always looked beautiful with her lips plumped from the kissing, her body glistening under the soft light of the lamp because of her sweat and her eyes closed slightly as she tries to regain herself.

She must've felt him staring because she turned her head to look at him. She smiled, driving him to smile back, before she turned her body to face him fully. He turned to face her, his eyes scanning down her face before landing on her eyes again. They were an ordinary brown that Roman could appreciate because Bayley was ordinary; an extraordinary ordinary. Which probably wasn't a description that made much sense but it made perfect sense to him.

He brought a hand to Bayley's lower back, pulling her into him so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. He felt her breath in, a sigh on contentment he hoped. He was momentarily brought back to the earlier parts of their relationship and how timid Bayley used to be. Granted, her timid-ness was still around but she couldn't even get out a proper sentence around him before and she was constantly blushing; now she was more confident around him. He liked the shyness but he loved the confidence. Then again, he loved everything about her. He would always.

Her body moved closer to his, legs tangling as she buried her face in his chest. She fit so perfectly on his body like a puzzle piece. Almost as if her body was made to fit with his. He wrapped his arms around her and felt as she breathed on his neck. Her naked back felt soft under his fingers and everything just felt perfect. Even if everything seemed to be falling apart yet coming together in an odd limbo in his career, everything with him and Bayley felt like it was perfect.

Almost perfect.

Because sometimes he had to leave Bayley, or Bayley had to leave him, and it left an empty feeling in his heart and arms. And he knew maybe it sounded clingy, or incredibly cheesy, but he was a hopeless romantic like that he supposed. And she was too…because she's said the same to him. But that never lasted for too long because they came back to each other again eventually. And they'd fall back to regular routine.

Roman heard a mumbling in his chest. He patted her softly. "Didn't catch that, baby girl."

She looked up at him. "We have to clean up." She said, smiling slightly. "One by one or together to save some water?"

He didn't answer, only sat up while still holding her. He carried her up, causing her to squeal slightly as he carried her off into the bathroom. He carefully placed her down before switching on the bathroom light and watching as the room illuminated. He made quick work of turning on the sink before turning to Bayley and helping her into the tub. He followed suit, closing the curtains behind him and finding himself faced to face with Bayley.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning her around and squeezing some of her shower gel into his hands. He never knew what it was called but he liked the flowery scent that came from it. It was a very Bayley scent. He started to spread the soap on her back, his main goal being to clean her up more than to start up a round two. They were exhausted, that would have to wait till the morning.

He turned her around and started on the front, carefully spreading soap around the groves of her body. She smiled when they had finally locked eyes before stepping into the water and washing the soap off her. She must've liked the water beating on her skin as a soft hum escaped her lips. It almost brought a feeling deep in Roman but he decided to ignore it.

"Your turn." She grinned, taking the soap and spreading it on him like he did to her. She messaged a bit harder on spots she heard Roman complain about and he showed his gratitude through pleasurable moans. He washed himself off. He had gotten most of the soap off when he felt Bayley's arms circle around him. He smiled down at the hands that linked in front of him; Bayley was always a hugger no matter what they were doing.

He strained his next back to look at her. Bayley tip toed the highest she could and placed a kiss on Roman's cheek. It was sweet and gentle; much like their relationship. Sweet, gentle and loving.

The pair soon finished up in the bathroom after they took turns washing out the other's hair. This was an important step, especially to Roman, whenever showers were being taken. Hey, his hair was his money maker and he needed it to look good at all times.

After cleaning up the bed, the pair crawled right back in. Bayley shimmed right back into Roman's arms and sighed as she rested her head on his broad chest. The citrus smell of her shampoo and the flowery smell of her body wash hit his nostrils in an explosion of scents that left a pleasant feeling in him. The feeling of having his girl right next to him and in his arms.

He looked down at her, not quite sure if she was asleep or not, but said the next words anyways. "I love you."

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I love you too, Rome."

Sex was great, but post sex? That was just as good. Especially with a girl like Bayley by his side.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when you try to update your stories but nothing good is coming out for either of them. I decided to write this to get my creative juices flowing but I ended up making it into a pretty cute/no real plot oneshot. I haven't written much Bayman too, which is a total injustice because this was my first Bayley ship I've ever had. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
